Liquid Love
by Falling Into Colours
Summary: Train Heartnet has been framed. He's running and he doesn't know the first thing about living. With a silver-haired stalker on Train's tail and an egotistical organization wanting his head, how will naive Train survive? Alt-Universe. Creed/Train SLASH.
1. Prologue

Hi, this is my new story, a Creed/Train fic, Liquid Love.  
It's set in a world more modern then Black Cat's and it follows Train Heartnet as he finds his way to a new kind of independence. Poor Train is framed at the organization he kills for. Somehow he'll have to balance escaping millions of follows, a stalker and living in the world outside. He's naive but in all the wrong ways, never drunk, never kissed, never lived. With the help of some friends can he finally break the collar and find his real reason to live. Poor Train, finding a job at cafes with only the job experience of a hired hit man will be hard...

This is the prologue hope you enjoy and for those of you who know my other story, don't worry I'm writing the next chapter now. Almost done.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat or any of it's characters, Kentaro Yabuki does. This is a fictional story that I gain no monetary profit from. Yippey...

-  
Prologue 

The first time Train Heartnet found it laying on his door step he wasn't concerned. It hadn't occurred to him that it was placed there specifically for him. That it was the first souvenir of what was soon to come, a catalyst to his imminent future and a connection to his dark past.

At first he disregarded it as misplaced, that it was meant for someone else but mistakenly left at his door.

It would be an easy mistake to make since Train lived in an apartment block with numerous other people. There were many floors, many numbers and many doors to mix up and Train thought it was just luck that brought it to his.

He also imagined it could be a joke. One meant as a sarcastic snipe at his anti-social behaviour, one focused on creating an imaginary admirer probably planned by his neighbours. Lately they had begun hating Train, calling him a freak in the corridors and attaching wonderfully cheery notes to his door. He saw that subconsciously they realized he was different, a wolf in lambs clothing and they made sure Train felt the sting of humanity's cruelty.

It hadn't always been this way. When Train had first moved in they'd been welcoming, even accommodating but as time went by and Train avoided his new neighbours they seemed to grow angry and harbour resentment for the one who made their family community seem just that little bit weirder.

He sometimes mused over the possibility of friends, here in his apartment block. It might have been possible if his chatty neighbours didn't sleep when he was awake and if he didn't sleep when they were at their day jobs. He was nocturnal by nature, a simple life choice often made when you're in hiding, but not one the ones he regretted.

During the night Train continued life under the cover of darkness and, with the help of thick curtains slept through the daylight. The lack of contact made an emotional attachment impossible but made Train's hiding easier.

Train was in hiding from his previous workplace, a nice and egotistical organization of over three million. Train wasn't sure how he ended up running for his life but he was pretty sure he was set up by someone who didn't want him around anymore. So Train was stuck in a small suburb, living like a common house cat until he could figure out who set him up. It wouldn't be with over three million employers wanting to kill him but Train didn't have anything else, killing for Chronos Corp was all he knew.

He picked up the misplaced object before bringing it inside. He doubted it was his but still, he nestled it in one of old vases he was gifted before his neighbours had given up on him. He didn't get gifts anymore and he wasn't the type to go around buying himself flowers, so the vase was in a permanent state of disuse. It seemed fitting for the two awkward gifts to sit together, neither particularly his but such things usually made their way into Train's life. Train didn't like to collect the unwanted things but somehow he did, just ask the tens of cats that knew the roof walkways to his window.

Train filled the vase while checking the clock, he'd gotten up early so he could buy some milk before looking for work but it was even earlier than he'd intended, three, just after noon. He needed to find a job to start making some cash but he didn't feel safe enough to go out during the day, unfortunately though Train had run out of milk which was the one thing he couldn't live without.

He put down the coffee cup, contents now dispensed into the vase on the kitchen table and grabbed a jacket. He checked over the holster at his leg, pulling out Hades checking it over and putting it back when satisfied.

Train's old job required the use of a weapon, his was called Hades, a single action revolver. Most people in modern society who use guns these days use a semi-automatic pistol but Train only trusted his gun, though it was heavier than most it had never let Train down. He loved his custom made revolver, made from the strongest material known to man, Oricalchum. It was the simple but strong design that kept the weapon by Train's side despite the memories it contained.

Those memories were hard to deal with, better left under the conscious where they could be forgotten until Train's mind was too quiet to ignore the voices. Better to think about other things until the images were cold, worn down and coffee coloured like many rolls of old parchment.

This was how Train got through days now, slowly focusing on everything but the slideshow of himself, focusing on hiding, living and on the nights often found around him.

Carefully Train locked his apartment keeping the key on his person. He wiped some sweat from his brow and strode down the numerous stairwells, hearing the unsettling sounds of the daylight.

With Train's lithe body he could easily jump several steps on his way down if he wanted, but that wasn't really the normal behaviour of a casual 23 year old. Blending was a top priority in Train's situation, not that he any good at it.

Today was different though, Train was tired of hiding, he just wanted to go out and have some fun. He'd been stuck in that apartment for two months and Train's patience was wearing thin. His money was gone and he need to find a job quickly but he worried about being seen out of the house too often.

Train slammed the door open, stepping into the late light. He would go and get some milk then wait until dark to look for work. He was hoping there would be a few night shifts somewhere.

He calculated the possible hiding and vantage spots for potential enemies before crossing the street, hand close to Hades.

Currently Train lived on the top floor of a five floored apartment block. He was renting the corner flat under a fake name, a good advantage for watching the intersection and possible traffic outside.

The neighbourhood was calm but somewhat posh, an urban, residential area close to a police station and a supermarket, a great location for quick trips for milk and a reasonably safe area from crime, a place that was as boring as Train was trying to be. Perfect.

The streets were packed with tight brick buildings, and gardens in this urban area were none existent. The colour scheme was mostly red and brown, which radiated an excruciating heat in summer. It wasn't a very pretty place but give it long enough and it could grow on you. Mostly, Train just loved the close roofs, great for jumping and sneaking around.

Children often played on the roads, dashing out of the way of cars in gleeful abandon, giggling at the eloquent language of the drivers, throwing rocks and fighting with other groups of kids. There was a large community hall nearby that held dance classes and junior karate, nothing Train was interested in. In fact there was little about the area that was entertaining, very mundane but known for its accessibility in Halloween, for the parents who didn't want to walk their kids far at night.

Two blocks down was the supermarket, the bottom floor of a small shopping complex. It was the corner of a large street of shops, most of which were cafes and other equally redundant things.

The building was a large cream concert mass. A neon 24 hour sign hung in the window waiting for the sun to fall. This supermarket was the largest around and it saw hundreds of customers each day. Hopefully Train wanted to merge with the flow of each day, just another paying customer. Nothing to see folks, keep on moving.

Train knew the way to the chilled fridges too well. It was like a twisted escape route, a smash in case of emergency when Train needed milk quickly, which was quite often.

A cool whisper of frozen air kissed Train when he opened the refrigerator door to retrieve his prize. It was much appreciated since it was currently midsummer and as the radio had announced last night, around 102 Fahrenheit.

Train payed quickly, head low, better to not become a known regular.

The walk home was mostly down hill, a relief, and Train practically threw him self down it in order to get back to his air-conditioning. On the way he checked all of the cars parked along the streets, all of which had number plates and models he recognized. He'd been doing this since he arrived; it was a good way to make sure no one was parked outside, surveying him.

Casually Train climbed the stairs to his apartment, careful not to look out of place while he watched for any trouble.

He stopped at his door quietly and listened. Nothing stirred inside so he pulled out his keys and crouching down slid it into the lock. Nothing happened, no bullets rained through the wall over his head, which was why he was crouching, and to Train this was good enough. His policy so far had been no new cars, no sounds, and no bullets, safe.

Turning the key and hearing it lock made Train realize the door had been unlocked to begin with. It wasn't a very comforting idea. Perhaps, he thought silently, the policy should include the door being in the state it was left in.

Chances are, he thought, someone violent was waiting inside, probably with a nasty weapon too. So his choices were limited, 1: Wait them out and catch them when they open the door, 2: Leave or 3: Go in guns blazing and kick there asses.

One would take too long and two was a pain in the ass so three it was.

Luckily the only other apartment on this level had been vacant since before Train arrived so he barely saw anybody walking through his area. Apparently an old lady and her cats had lived there, before the old lady had died and the cats had eaten her face. It was no surprise, with a lovely rumour like that, that no one had moved in, especially since the carpet had been ripped up and the paint still smell of the apartment's trauma. This suited Train fine since it meant less people to get involved in his life.

Carefully Train placed the milk bottles on the floor behind him, drawing forth his gun with his free hand. He looked down the hall, empty, then at Hades' chamber, full. He was ready.

With sure motion he turned the door knob, thrust open the door and rolled out of cover, pointing his gun through the door way. His vision settled in a fraction of a second and he could easily see the lounge room and kitchen, which were empty.

He strained to hear anything inside but it was as quiet as death, ironically enough. Slowly Train pulled out of his crouch and moved through the door, closing it behind him but never turning his back on the room.

He could feel his heart thumping with adrenaline, like a small creature beating against the cage that was Train's ribs. It was a delicious accelerating feeling. One Train hadn't had in a while. His hearing sharpened and his eyes picked up the flutter of dust so easily, he felt a moment of being alive again. He was made to be a predator, loved being a predator, a monster even.

Train moved throughout his apartment slowly, methodically. Turning the corners sharply and kicking doors open he made his way to the other rooms, raising Hades protectively.

Trapped in the trance of old ways, he combed the whole building, even checking the locked window and the shower but he was alone. There was no one here anymore, just Train.

Returning back to the kitchen Train's skin was still prickling but the adrenaline was fast gone and embarrassment had begun to set in.

"Jeez…" He crumbled, raking one of his hands through his hair while still holding Hades.

Train felt stupid now that the excitement had faded. He'd been so dramatic it was almost funny.

He was sure he'd locked the apartment when he'd left so what the hell was going on?

Perhaps he had finally lost it after spending such a long time being bored and out of practice. Maybe Train was relaxing too much in this suburb. Forgetting to lock a door was a pretty careless thing to do, a stupid one too, especially for the notorious Black Cat.

Fuming and muttering Train took Hades with him and collected his milk from outside. He took the cap off one of the glass bottles outside, checked the hallway and then downed it on his way back in.

Train closed the door behind him and noticed for the first time a change that had not been noticed earlier. The vase he had prepared less then an hour ago had changed. Before it had held a single red rose, the misplaced gift he'd found on the doorstep previously. Now, however, it was full with more red roses, quite a few in fact.

Quite stunned he'd missed it earlier, Train moved forward to take a closer look. Each of the flowers was in full bloom, beautiful and blood red, a very unsettling truth that someone had been in Train's apartment touching his things.

Someone had been inside and left him a rather obvious message. One stating he'd broke in once and could do so again. It made Train's blood boil and he swore.

Train decided he'd check the roses over once he'd put the milk away and checked his other belongings first. Milk first, check for a flower bomb later he thought, snorting to himself.

A slender man, light hair, a perfectionist, caught a glimpse of Train as The Black Cat put away his milk. He smiled up from the street, relishing in the simple contact with his beloved. It was just a small glance but it was enough to set his heart alight with passion.

Tucking silver strands of hair behind his ear he turned, facing away from the building, his long coat fluttering in the hot wind.

"For you Train. Don't worry, I won't let them have you ever again" He whispered, grinning as he made his way down the street and out of sight.

Thankyou. Tell me if you like it, though there's never much in prologues, still, hope you enjoyed.

Falling Into Colours.


	2. Friends In High Places

_**Hey, here's the next chapter.  
Disclaimer: Yar, I don't own nothing but story. If I did Echidna wouldn't be touching Creed, she'd be dead and Train would have him.**_

_**Hope everyone enjoys,**_

_Chapter 1 ~ Friends In High Places._

Hot sunlight washed over Train's face making him grumble and roll over. It had been five days since the episode with the roses and Train still didn't have a job.

Turns out Train didn't have many qualities he could write down as a resume. Good at killing, able with firearms, capable of driving a knife through the enemy's ribcage. Sure all these made a great assassin but not a cashier or pizza boy.

Last night he'd been out on the town, getting rejected by a restaurant, and he'd gotten back incredibly late. He'd been so tired that he had forgotten to close his curtains and collapsed into bed.

Train was lying, tangled in white sheets, already sweating from the morning heat and still dressed in yesterday's clothes. He hadn't slept long and felt like shit, with a headache threatening to beat his head in. Yay.

He'd been having nightmares again, just like he did when he was a child. Screenshots of shaking hands painted red, his parents vacant faces, the smell of blood and the warm, wet feeling of his bloody clothes against his skin.

Squinting, Train stared at his sheets, playing with the wrinkles gathering near his fingers, the white sheets were comforting when Train woke to the colour of blood.

The sun was burning through Train's shirt, heating him up and making him uncomfortable. He could feel sweat rolling down his back, sticking to his shirt and the sun was sun burning red patterns into the back of his eyelids no matter how he lay.

That's the problem with sunlight he thought lazily, it's too bright but deliciously warm and cancerous. He rolled onto his back and starred at the ceiling. Outstretching his hands Train flexed his fingers, watching the sunlight swim across his knuckles.

Train's apartment was split into three rooms, a kitchen with a lounge room, a bedroom and a bathroom. The front door opened onto the lounge room which was also the kitchen. The main dinning table looked out onto the intersection out side and behind it was a black couch and modern television, terrible programs though.

All the windows in Train's apartment were large, something Train wasn't fond of. It was too easy for people to look in, which is why he opted for the top floor and closed the curtains during the day.

His bedroom which came off the lounge room from the left, had a double bed, more large windows and some simple storage. Train's bathroom was attached to his bedroom. It was small but basic enough and Train didn't need more than a shower and a toilet, he'd never been one for baths, too extravagant.

The décor of the apartment was simple but modern, something Train appreciated, though not something he could afford if he didn't make some money soon.

Rolling into his back Train stared at the white ceiling; feeling more awake and hungry then he'd been in weeks. Turning his head he could read the time on his bed side table, 8:36am, and felt mildly depressed because it was morning.

He wasn't used to lying around inside, doing nothing. He had always been on missions or always finding ways to avoid his partner, Creed, to be alone. Now he was suffocating from it and he hated it. All he wanted was to get up and do something, go somewhere, leave his stifling flat.

Train heard his stomach rumble and decided to roll out of bed and make breakfast, it would be his first time eating breakfast in awhile.

Rubbing at his eyes he bumbled into the bathroom, slipping Hades into its holster and stubbing his toe on the door frame. After popping out a few colourful words about his toe he had a quick look in the mirror, splashing his face with water. His hair was chestnut brown, short and uncontrollably fluffy. Train patted it down only to watch it spring back up moments later. His eyes were like liquid gold, many of the others at Chronos would have said they suited his old job, that they were unnatural and frightening.

He unbuttoned his dark shirt and fingered the numeral tattoo inked on his collarbone, XIII, thirteen, his brand. He'd been given it at a younger age than most, it proved his rank within the corporation. At the age of twenty-three he was one of the strongest hired guns Chronos had, yet somehow he'd been framed, set up to look like he'd killed one of three Saichorou who control Chronos.

Train closed the curtains in his bedroom when he passed back through, heading into his living room. Gracefully he padded over to the front door, opening it, checking the hallway and picking up a rose from his doorstep. There had been a rose at his door everyday since the first. Train had tried catching them in the act but no such luck.

He felt so much weaker than when the organization ran his life, like a cat left for the cold. He'd learnt so much from them but nothing that prepared him to live outside the corporations grasp, nothing about normal human communication or making money without Chronos' jobs.

Before they'd given him everything, just like a trick animal all he had to do was keep his act up and everything was provided. Now, however, he had no information, no blue prints and no target. His life was in disarray, he was being swept down a stream of chaos, drowning.

Mercilessly, Train pushed some cereal under the milk with his spoon, mimicking their screams in his head.

First he thought, spooning the 'dead' cereal into his mouth, he had to get money which meant a job. Once he had some cash he could focus on some Chronos contacts that might help him investigate what happened, maybe even his old partner.

All he had to do was prove he was framed and he could get his old life back, no matter how empty it had been it better than confusion that engulfed him now.

Train had almost finished his cereal when he heard a large crash in the apartment next door. Swiftly, with Hades in hand, Train was at the wall listening, straining his hearing for an intruder.

The voice heard was too muffled to be recognizable but Train could make out the sounds of something being dragged around the room. Another loud crash and Train caught himself jumping, steadying his hands he grabbed for the door knob.

They were too loud to be a Chronos agent, unless they were using reverse psychology against him, which Train doubted. It could be a hired pawn but Chronos liked to take care of their own traitors in case the 'infection' spread.

Breathing silently, Train opened his door and crept low and quietly to the neighbouring flat. With his back against the wall, next to the door, he grabbed the little knocker and punched it against the door a few times.

Someone called back before another loud crash, the sound of something dropping. Train coiled his body and waited.

A young woman opened the door, and peeking around the door frame, grinned at Train. Train stiffened, looking her over for weapons.

The young woman stepped out into the hallway, leaving the door open behind her. She looked over Train in return while smiling. Her hair was the same brown as Train's, cut short and straight. She held a frying pan in her hand and wore a white summer yukata, patterned with sakura flowers.

Tilting her head slightly and clearing her throat she slammed a hand on Train's shoulder, which made him jump.

"Hey, what are you waiting for? Come on in!" She cheered, smiling.

Train felt himself lag as he stared at the woman. She was lucky, he'd almost smashed her face in with his gun.

Winking, the girl tapped him on the head with the frypan. "Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead. Are you coming in or not?"

"Eh?" Train mumbled, trying to get his head around what exactly he'd missed.

In response she cocked her hip to the side and laughed at him.

"You saw my note, didn't you?"

"What note?" Train had a look around and felt himself forgetting why he'd come over in the first place.

The woman sighed. "The note I left on your door this morning, silly."

Train turned and, sure enough, there was his 'note', stuck to his door with Christmas tape covered in pine trees and holly.

He could read it from where he stood; the handwriting was big almost like a child's, on teddy bear stationary.

_**Dear Ms/Mr Neighbour,**_

_**Nice to meet you! My name is Saya Minatsuki, your new neighbour! **_

_**Treat me well!**_

_**My bust size is… uhh… maybe I shouldn't tell you that yet, I don't even know your gender yet. Haha!**_

_**Anyway, since where going to be close best friends I thought I'd invite you in for breakfast.**_

_**So don't be lazy and stay in all day!**_

_**I'm still unpacking so I'll try and find that pesky cooking stuff while I wait. I have some food but could you pretty, pretty, pretty please (with a cherry on top) bring some milk! I'm SO thirsty. **_

_**Please and Thankyou!**_

_**Saya**__**(Your new favourite neighbour!) 3**_

"Sooo, are you coming?" Saya chirped, waving around the frying pan. "I've found nearly everything, but the forks… I wonder where I put those." She sung the last part, heading back inside while waving for Train to follow.

Train didn't know what to do. He'd been expecting a fight not a tea party. He still had Hades in hand waiting but if all had to go against was a girl with a frying pan perhaps he wouldn't need it.

With Hades back in its holster Train followed Saya into her apartment.

It looked worst than Train remembered, worn carpet and water stained walls, ratty furniture, boxes everywhere, and stuff thrown haphazardly. Train had heard the saying 'like a bomb hit' and boy did this place fit well.

Saya tripped and let out an embarrassed chuckle. "Sorry, I got a bit carried away while looking for the plates." Train nodded, watching her kick a path to the kitchen.

"So where's the milk?"

"Didn't bring any." Train stated calmly, stranded among all of the girl's junk.

"Ehh! Why not?"

"I hadn't read your note until now…"

"Oh yeah…Well, do you have any in your apartment?" Saya asked, setting the table for two.

Train turned and stared at his new neighbour. He found her weird, nothing like the usual citizens around this area. Train wasn't sure how he was meant to act around her and for the first time Train noticed, as she bent to place the cutlery, the weight at the back of her kimono, something that could be created with a heavy weapon holster. He felt foolish for having dropped his guard earlier and had his gun drawn and pointed before she could straighten.

"Hey!" Saya shouted, pointing at Train and his gun. "You can't point a gun at me in my own home."

"Who sent you." Train's voice was ice cold, his face vacant. How easily he could slip back into the murder's mask.

Crossing her arms, Saya stood straight, giving off her own dangerous aura.

"Look mister, I don't know what your problem is, but we're taking this outside before you reck my stuff."

"Who are you with, did Chronos send you?"

Recognition flashed across Saya's face and she unfolded her arms.

"Chronos?" Saya acknowledged, leaning forward, pursing her lips with her hands pressed at her hips. "What makes you think I'm with Chronos Corporations?"

"Why else would you be here, armed."

"You're the one who came into my house armed. I pretended not to notice, but you were going to knock me out when I opened my door!" Saya triumphantly exclaimed, pointing at Train in accusation.

"Of course, you're working for Chronos."

Laughing, Saya flaunted her best innocent pose. "Do you really think a cute girl like me would work for them?"

"I've seen ten year old boy's work for them, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Jeez, tough crowd..." Saya pouted, running her hand through her hair, thinking. "I don't wanna have a gun fight in my new house, since I've already paid the bond, although it couldn't look any worse…"

Train's face was unreadable and he didn't waver with his aim.

"Look," Saya grumbled, removing her gun and placing it on the floor. "If you're so paranoid, you must be in some trouble with them, right?"

Train didn't answer, simply kicking some of Saya's unpacked belongings over her gun, covering it up.

"Well, this is the part where meeting me is a good thing." Saya chirped, grinning at Train. She struck a gunner pose, using her hands as the gun. "I may not look like it but I'm pretty strong and I'm part of super secret group that deals with baddies. You my friend are in the presence of someone great, someone who can help you fight those bastards. So, you better not shoot me."

"What group?" Train questioned coldly, keeping his business face on.

"Well if I told you that, than it wouldn't be super secret, now would it?"

"Then how can I trust you're not with Chronos?"

"Because our group hates Chronos, we're always causing them trouble and shutting down they're black-markets. We're like justice, secret justice. You don't wanna shoot secret justice do you?"

Train tighten his grip on Hades. "Probably, yeah"

"Has anyone told you you're not very nice?"

"A few."

"Good."

Crossing her arms Saya watched Train. Train was concentrating on all the small organizations that ran against Chronos. There were many but not many that ever achieved anything. There were a few big ones but she didn't seem the type to run with those crowds. Train remembered Sephiria Arks telling him about the groups that had been annoying her.

She'd been his superior for most of his life, Number One, leader of the Chronos numbers. Often she told Train the stories about the raids on revolting groups but there was one group, smaller then the rest, but impossible to corner. They caused significant damage even though there numbers were insignificant. They were strong and innovative and Sephiria hated them yet respected them at the same time. They called themselves Sweepers, cleaning the streets of criminals and corrupt business.

"Could it be…?" Train begun, lowering his gun from head height to chest height "You're a Sweeper?"

"Wow, you're good." Saya admitted. "So, that must mean your either part of Chronos or part of the Sweeper circuit. So which is it?"

"Neither now."

"So you've been kicked out Chronos and you're on the run. Poor thing…"

"You're good too." Train grunted lowering Hades a little more.

"So, since we're both the enemies of Chronos, we should be friends right?" Expressed Saya while stretching out her hand for a shake.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, right?"

"Yeah!" Saya cheered "Now you're getting it! So we're friends now, right?"

Train felt a flutter in his stomach. He'd never had friends before. All through his life he'd been alone, fighting to become strong enough to survive.

"Maybe, yeah." Train whispered, looking at the ground to hide his blush, he ignored her hand.

"Great! So you don't think I'm with Chronos anymore?"

Train rolled his eyes "No."

"That was pretty silly of you!"

"Yeah, you're right…" Train mumbled, lowering his gun "Chronos would never send such an idiot like you after me."

"Hey! That's not nice! You shouldn't call a lady an idiot!" Saya yelled, threatening Train with one of the forks off the table.

"Yeah, well a 'lady' shouldn't wield guns and forks…"

"That's true!" Saya laughed, picking up her gun and holstering it. "So, now that you've finished trying to threaten me, can we have breakfast?"

"You still want to have breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'm so hungry I could eat a whole horse, aren't you?"

Train shook his head but his stomach let out a big rumble and Train found himself blushing.

Saya's face broke out into a big grin as she wiggled her eyebrows at Train.

"Well then uhh…" she scrunched up her face at Train. "Oops, I've haven't asked your name yet."

He let Train slip out before he could stop himself, very unchronos like of him. Great he thought sarcastically, she was the first since his escape from Chronos who knew his real name and she had a gun.

"Well then Train, let's go over there and get it!" she shouted, punching a fist into the air. Saya grabbed Train and hauled him out before he could complain.

"Get what?" Train grumbled, pulling on the determined girl's grip.

"Get the milk of course, plus I'm dieing to see what your place looks like!"

"Why?"

"Because my place smells like someone's just died in it and it'd be nicer to have breakfast in your kitchen, you know just 'til I get new carpet."

"Right…" Train mumbled, opening his door and leading the bouncing woman in.

Saya smiled as she had a look around in Train's. She was thoroughly impressed, it was much nicer then her apartment. It gave her some fantastic idea with what she could do with hers. Train made his way to the fridge for the milk.

"Wow Train, I didn't think you'd be a rose person!"

"I'm not."

"Ehh! Then where did they come from? Do you have a secret admirer Train?" Saya laughed, playing with Train's overflowing vase of red roses. There were so many now they no longer fit into the vase, a collection of over forty. He'd been leaving them on the table, scattered around the vase, they were quite a sight, a table spilling over with perfect roses.

"Let's go, I've got the milk." Train said, holding up two glass bottles.

Saya pouted. "Don't change the subject! Could it be Train, that you have a lover but can't be together because Chronos is after you."

Train raised an eyebrow in response.

"Yeah you're right. I couldn't see you with a lover. You seem more like the virgin type." Saya stuck her tougue out at Train, trying to insult him.

"So?" Train responded, trying to herd her towards the door.

"Eh! You're really a virgin! Oops, sorry hope I didn't hit a sore spot then…" Saya mumbled a little shocked. She'd already evaded Train's grasp and was sitting herself down at his table.

"It doesn't matter, let's go."

Opening the door for Saya he really hoped she would leave quietly but he doubted it, he was starting to understand her already, a track record for him.

"Couldn't we stay here? I'll bring the food over and cook something here. Your flat really is much cooler than mine, pretty please?"

"No, now let's go."

Saya smiled happily at Train, Train felt suspicious instantly. "Umm, I forgot to tell you but we can't use my flat, the power isn't on yet."

Trickles of emotion Train thought he'd lost came back and he suddenly felt very annoyed.

"That's why you invited me to breakfast, so you could use my kitchen." He guessed, feeling miffed and certain he wasn't going to be sharing his milk.

"Well, yeah… but it worked out well, huh?" the brown haired girl piped happily, grinning up at Train, giving him the peace sign with her fingers.

For some reason, or perhaps no reason at all Train began to laugh. It had been years since he'd last laughed and once he started he couldn't stop. Years of laughter poured out of him for several minutes, and the anger and annoyance he'd stored up fled. Saya joined along and once it was all over Train was grinning at her, an expression he'd thought he'd forgotten. This gunner girl made him want to laugh and for everything that had already happened between them, he decided it was punishment time.

"Sure you can make breakfast here." Train said, smiling innocently.

"Sweet!"

"Here." Train said holding out a bottle of milk.

Saya thanked him and reached to grab it but Train was fast and pulled it out of her reach.

"On second thought…" Train pondered, tapping one of the bottles on his chin. "I think I'll drink both. Think of it as my collateral milk for tricking me."

"What! Train you meanie! I liked it better when you didn't talk much!"

"Too bad."

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"Number Ten, what's your information on Train Heartnet."

"I've been following some trails but they've all been dead ends. Thirteen hasn't been using any contacts or bank accounts so we're using sightings, which are unclear."

The slim man smiled at his superior. She was hard to please but sensible, she knew the Black Cat couldn't be caught so easily.

"Well then, what about his old partner, Creed Diskenth. He disappeared the same day as Black Cat. It's assumed he assisted Thirteen in the murder of supreme leader Shin."

"Nothing that tells us about his position but some of my contacts found out that Diskenth has been stealing money from Chronos and diverting into an unknown account."

Sephiria flipped her long, golden hair, reminding herself to stay calm in the presence of others.

"I knew he was a rat. Chronos is better without him."

"Ahh,.. really?" Number Ten mused smiling. "But don't you think it would be unfortunate should they regroup, Train's strength and Creed's intelligence?"

"Not really. There is little two souls could do against all of Chronos." Sephiria patience was wearing thin. "If you have no more information Ten, please leave."

Ten beamed again, there was no better poker face then a friendly smile.

"Very well, but, just a friendly question, do you think Train really assassinated Saichorou Shin?"

Sephiria turned to glare at Xiao Li. Her eyes were hard but he could see the underlying confusion. She was a clueless as the rest, simply following the rat race of possibilities.

"Professionally, of course, evidence points this out. Train left DNA trances everywhere."

"Emotionally, as one of Train teachers?" Ten asked, pushing his luck for what he hoped was important information.

"Of course not!" One snapped back. "I taught him myself, Train would never make such obvious mistakes but he ran and that alone is suspicious enough."

Xiao laughed. "If someone was trying to frame me, I'd run too."

"Enough!" Sephiria gritted though her teeth. "You're dismissed until you can find more on Diskenth's bank account."

It was a command and Xiao knew he'd outstayed his welcome, staying any longer would get him punished.

"Yes."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
_**Done! R&R Please 3**_  
_**Next time we see how Train handles having no money and a reunion.**_

_**Falling into colours.**_


	3. Ignite

**Hello~ Bet everyone thought I'd died or something. but I haven't and I'm going to start working on this fic again because I do love it.**  
**Chapter 3, not much to say, really just a plot mover but a big one.**

**Disclaimer. I own pretty much nothing ect, ect, I don't own the characters only the story ect, ect.**

**Thanks for all the incredible support. :3 Also Black Magician Mirei, you are incredible sharp. Good work.  
I apologize for grammar mistakes, they are heathens. Honestly. I really need to get a Beta.  
**

**Also This is kinda important for those who don't know. A SOB holster is a small of the back holster. You strap it around your stomach and the gun hides in the small of your back so if you wear loose clothes over the top it's hard to see.**

**P.S When I alter things in edit mode in the word count goes up significantly. Where are these words coming from? :O I really have no idea, since when did line breaks become part of a word count...**

**Enjoy.  
**

_**0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**_

_Chapter 3_

"Hey Train?"

"What?"

"How come you're always just sitting about?"

"What?"

"I mean, don't you have a life or something? Don't you work, or go out with your friends? I've never met someone as dull as you."

"What?"

"I mean, sure, I know you're avoiding Chronos for some reason but come on! No one can be as boring as you are!"

"What?"

"Train! You better be listening to me! Stop zoning out!"

"What?"

Train gasped as cold water slapped him in the face. The initial shock sent Train scrabbling for Hades, as he jumped from his seat and slammed himself, safe, against a wall.

He looked down the barrel at the young woman who had rolled from her chair laughing, the empty glass sitting innocently on Train's dining table.

"Oh god!" Saya managed to wheeze between her laughs "Your face…" She broke out giggling after another glance at Train's glare "Still priceless! So good!"

"I'm going to shoot you now." Train deadpanned, cocking the hammer of his gun.

"No! No!" Saya tried to shout over her own laughs "I'm sorry…" her body was gasping in an attempt to suppress her giggle fits and return the oxygen she'd lost.

She could feel the laughs moving hand over hand in an attempt to climb up and out of her but Saya forced down the lid and locked them away, giving a little sigh in victory.

Train holstered Hades and sat back down, gulping at the milk he'd been nursing before the whole event.

"You always react so seriously to everything, I just wanted your attention." Saya sighed, sliding back into place at the table.

This was the fourth morning Saya had come and woken Train up for breakfast and she was starting to over stay her welcome.

"That's how I was trained." Train stated clearly, watching Saya over his milk bottle.

"Yeah, well you're still too stuffy for me."

Train raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not making you come over every day." Train threw his bottle skilfully across the kitchen, landing it in the rubbish bin.

Saya threw hers too, waiting for the sound of it hitting Train's to start talking.

"Train we're friends, of course I'm gonna come over every day."

"Right" Train muttered, watching Saya's smug expression.

It annoyed him how easily his defences came down when he spent time with Saya. She was dangerous and even more annoying than his old partner from Chronos, still, he found himself enjoying the mornings they'd had together.

Sunlight was pouring through Train's windows, lighting up the room and highlighting the grain on Train's kitchen top.

In one corner of the kitchen were the morning's dirty dishes, waiting for Train to complete later and the other a small vase of white roses, Saya's offering as a joke to how red the place seemed to be lately, since Train had started receiving bouquets of roses instead of single blooms.

Train looked out of open windows, scanning the streets. It was early but a few people were already moving, sending children to school and getting the day started before the heat hit. A slight breeze rocked rose petals and brushed Train's hair around. He could smell asphalt and muffler emissions, nothing out of the ordinary.

Restrained curtains stirred briefly, reminding Train how vulnerable he felt with the windows open. If Saya hadn't insisted he'd have them shut and curtained in seconds.

Regrettably Train still had no information on how Chronos was moving or on who had framed him. Most of his contacts were affiliated with Chronos and couldn't be trusted and the others would cost too much at this stage. He was stranded, feeling more isolated than he'd ever been under Chronos' iron grip.

"So Train, what do you do for a job now that Chronos has pretty much fired you?" Saya chimed while leaning forward on her hands to stare at the Black Cat. She watched Train go for the fridge.

"Nothing."

Kicking a path through roses, Train returned with milk. The two of them had moved the roses earlier that week to make room for breakfast and they were now consuming the floor instead of the table. Train couldn't help thinking what a bother it was going to be to clean up the free petals later. No doubt he was going to drown in them soon enough if he didn't do something.

"What!" squawked Saya "How can you afford this place then?"

"With Savings."

Saya's face opened up with a mix of awe and shock.

"Shit Train, this place is expensive, you must be loaded! What the hell did you do with Chronos?"

"Actually, I'll probably be evicted next week if I don't get some money." Train supposed calmly, taking a seat again and ripping the top off his milk. He made sure to avoid Saya's last question. She didn't need to know who he really was. It would only complicate matters further.

Train heard Saya face hit the table and he stopped mid gulp to stare at her. He watched with amusement as she had a little tantrum against his table top.

"Train." She moaned "You've got to be kidding me. If you're so broke why aren't you getting a job?"

"I've tried but no one will hire me."

"No one?"

"No one."

"Why?" She asked, scrutinizing Train from all angles.

"Well, I don't really have any skills I can put onto a resume thing so I guess I'm not a very good employee."

"Not true Train! You'd be a great employee!"

Train couldn't help but stare at Saya, he'd never know anyone to have such faith in him. Then for a moment he thought back to Creed, once his only partner, his only companion? Friend? He wasn't sure what Creed had been, they'd shared so much time together but only now was Train really recognizing how completely Creed had given himself to Train's purpose. Did Creed hate him now, no, Train thought briefly, he'd probably never liked Train to begin with. They were work partners, neutrally connected by profit, nothing more. Creed would probably be out now, following Chronos' new orders, maybe to even hunt down the allusive Black Cat.

Train didn't finish the next thought before Saya's voice finally broke through.

"-n't you worry one bit, I'll find you the best job ever!" Saya decided, slamming her palms, flat, onto the table

Train looked slightly shocked.

"Really?"

"Yep, 'cause that's what friends do, they help each other out!"

**_0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0_**

The music was loud, so loud the bass ripped through Train's body, he could feel the music beating through him, smashing at his eye drums and synchronizing with his heartbeat. It was unbearably loud and dreadfully hot and Train could feel sweat gathering on his skin, sticking to and dampening the clothes Saya had brought him earlier.

The building was dim, quite small and smelt heavily of alcohol. There was no telling how the room was furnished thanks to the crowds that overwhelmed the space and the heat those bodies gave off was stifling on an already humid night.

As Train moved through the room, weaving around couples and gyrating bodies, he felt his shoes sticking to the floor from spilt drinks. He followed Saya closely, watching her dip through the chaos. She'd left her yukata at home for a more modern outfit, tight denim shorts, a golden, fluid halter top and more jewellery then Train had seen in a lifetime. Train had been forced into tight jeans and a black dress shirt, both picked out by Saya on the way in. He wasn't allowed to take in Hades so he'd hidden it under the loose shirt with a SOB holster.

Strobe lights blinded Train for a moment and he lost Saya to the crowd.

"Damn it" Train muttered, scanning the swarming crowd. He began pushing through, watching warily for Saya's figure and possible threats.

Being out in public grated on Train's nerves, it was unlikely that many lower Chronos agents knew his face but it was only a matter of time until they combed this city and Train really didn't want to be out in such a public place when they happened by.

A group of women came through and blocked Train's way, greeting him as best they could over the loud music. Most where a similar age to the assassin, some however looked like they'd gotten in with a fake ID.

One of them leaned forward to ask him to dance. Train declined and pushed through the smaller assembly. He had no need to dance with them and so he didn't want to. They might have persisted if Saya hadn't finally returned, upon seeing her they paled and scurried away towards the bar.

"Gotcha!" Saya yelled close to Train's face. "I thought I'd lost you for a second there!"

Train winced as another spot light blinded him.

"Great." Train returned, shielding his eyes with the length of his arm. All of his heighten senses were being assaulted by the environment and he was getting irritated. "Where are we again?" Train muttered, staying close to Saya as he was jostled by some wild dancers.

"I told you, it's a club. Surely you've been to a club before?"

"Not really."

Saya shook her head and sighed. Train observed but heard nothing over the music and whooping of the drunken crowd.

"Ahh well, this is the only place I can think of to get you a job so it'll have to do."

Train nodded and held in his complaints as the young sweeper led them up and out of the crowd, down into a back room.

No one danced and shouted in this room though the music could still be heard, instead an older man waited, leaning against the far wall.

"Ah, Saya," The older man greeted, his voice was gruff, gruffer than his appearance. "Never thought you'd make it, what took you so long?"

"Sorry, sorry. I had some stuff to do." Saya laughed apologetically, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Train listened to the jingling of Saya's bracelets as she moved her arms and zoned out on the conversation in front of him. He listened to the pumping music and felt the wooden boards under his feet jump with the bass. Shifting his feet back and forth, Train peeled his shirt from his shoulders and chest, reveling in the cooler atmosphere.

"Yep!" Saya chimed, grabbing Train and pushing him forward. "This is your new bar tender. He's pretty good looking, huh?"

Train looked up, staring at the older man, clearly over forty.

"Yeah, he looks the part but how great is he with crowds."

"He's great, no worries."

"Let's get him to work then. Consider this your trial night Kid."

The older man left the room through a door opposite from where they'd entered and Train turned to Saya for an explanation.

"What exactly am I meant to be doing here." Train questioned, looking down at Saya sceptically.

"Not much" Saya answered while playing at a necklace she wore. "Just serve drinks and collect money, bartender things I guess."

Train stared around the room, he was feeling nervous, something that hadn't happened in years.

"Don't worry big boy, I'll stay with you tonight, you know, help and stuff."

Train frowned and Saya shoved at him light heartedly.

"I'm betting you've served out bullets Train, I think you can serve out a couple of drinks."

Train had no time to contemplate this before Saya's friend returned, carrying two emerald aprons.

"Here!" He called, throwing out the aprons to each of the friends. "Now get to work! If he needs any help teach him what to do Saya."

"Will do Aaron!" Saya saluted, giggling to herself. Aaron gave a good hearted laugh. Train just felt confused, surely tonight could get no worse.

_**0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**_

"I'd like two wet pussy shots and a tequila sunrise please."

Staring at the woman in front of him, Train felt himself draw a blank. He'd been serving for over two hours and had come to a quick realization that he knew nothing on the subject of alcohol.

He turned towards the wall of alcohol, scanning the labels hoping to find one the matched the order.

Sighing Saya turned from her customer to help Train again.

"What's the order" She muttered, quickly tapping out a pint of cider and handing it over the bar.

"Two wet pussy shots and a tequila sunrise."

Saya barked out a laugh, knowing Train probably didn't have clue what slang words he'd just used. Train frowned and she returned him a smile.

"For the shot, shake 1 ounce of Amaretto, Chambord and cream then pour into the shot glass."

Train followed her orders, pausing to find the alcohol among the shelves, and handed the shots to the woman, her and a friend counted down merrily before throwing them back. Saya handed over the tequila sunrise, having made it herself, afterwards.

"Thanks." Train grumbled, taking money off his customer.

"You're so new at this. You should've told me you didn't drink…" Saya moaned, handing over a raspberry vodka to a small girl in a tight dress.

It's true, Train's mind vocalized. The only alcohol he'd ever really had was when his old partner would shove celebratory wine down him and that had only been a few glasses.

Saya smiled and shoved Train playfully, making him spill a drink.

"Who would have thought you'd be so useless." She laughed, watching him prepare another drink. "Don't let it get you down though. You're quick learner Train, really quick."

There was no time for Train to answer to that as Aaron emerged behind the bar and grabbed Train's shoulder.

"Hey kid!" Aaron yelled over the music. "Not sure if I approve of calls on your first night but someone's called the club asking for you, said it was important."

Turning, Train stared at the man, he could tell Aaron was uncertain about the integrity of the call and obviously a little skeptical.

"They're asking for you Kid, want do you wanna do?"

_**0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**_

Lolling her head side to side, the young blonde relieved her stiff neck and flipped another page. Tonight she flipped through Forensic Pathology by U Vincent but she'd nearly finished. Next was a book called The Magic Faraway Tree by Enid Blyton.

"Hey Eve, where's Saya tonight? We're meant to be sweeping."

The blonde gave a dead stare up at her partner, flicking through another page.

Despite all the hot weather he still wore his trademark suit, red neck tie done immaculately tight. She couldn't help thinking how ridiculous he looked wearing a hat during summer and noticed the sweat gathering on his brow.

"She went out with a friend. She cancelled with you."

"A male friend?" the older man chuckled cheerfully, readjusting the patch over his right eye.

"She did not specify."

"Hmm…" The older sweeper mumbled, rocking his hat against his hair.

"Problem?"

"Well, I have a great job here I know Saya would love, but the client needs a reply tonight."

He handed over a sheet of paper and watched as the young girl absorbed and memorized the information in moments.

"She said she would be at Lachrymose all night." Replied the blonde, handing back the contract.

"Really? Wow, what a party girl she is, hanging out at clubs all night."

"Hmm…" The smaller sweeper murmured, flipping another page and beginning to read again

"Guess I'll go drop it off then. You want to come?"

"I'm underage."

"Oh right…Well I guess I'll be back in an hour or two, be a good girl and I'll bring back some ice cream." Carefully, he folded the job and slipped it deep into his pant pocket.

"Sven."

"Yeah."

"Do not cause too much trouble for her."

"Don't worry Eve, I'm not her father. I'm not going round there with a shotgun. I'm just dropping off this contract."

Sven watched the tiny golden head bop up and down in agreement. She hadn't looked up from her book yet, which was normal but he knew she hated to be alone. He reached forward and patted her softly on the head, watching pink eyes turn upwards.

"I'll be back soon okay?"

Eve watched her partner closely, turning another page without looking down. After a few seconds she answered, because the blonde knew that's what he wanted.

"Make sure it's strawberry."

"What?" Sven queried.

"The icecream. Make sure it's strawberry."

_**0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**_

Sweat ran down Train's back as he took hold of the phone receiver. He hadn't felt this much adrenaline since his first meeting with Saya.

Even Aaron had noticed how unusual this call was. It was Train's first night on the job, a simple test drive and quite odd for someone to know to call here, today for him. Even stranger since Train had no allies but Saya. Whoever was calling wasn't going to be the bearer of good news.

Slowly he raised the receiver to his ear, clenching and unclenching his free hand in an attempt to release some of the rush.

Saya was standing nearby, watching with a critical eye. Aaron was working the bar in their place but, no doubt, was anxious as well.

Train took a deep breath and proceeded.

"Who is this?" Train asked icily, his assassin façade had returned again.

A rich, smooth voice came through the receiver and it was a voice Train knew only too well. Years of working by the man made the voice all too familiar.

"_Hello Train._"

Train's heart skipped a beat and his grip over the phone tightened, knuckles whitening.

"_Creed Diskenth…_"

Listening to the low laugh that followed Train couldn't help but notice how much the phone distorted the familiar tone. It was so nostalgic to hear that tight, mocking laughter, reminded Train of a less chaotic time. Strange how the less chaotic time was one filled with death.

"Where are you? Did Chronos send you?" His voice came out more pathetic and hectic then Train would have liked but now wasn't the time for mindgames.

"Mmm, I wonder?" Creed chuckled again. Train could feel the contentment pouring out of the receiver and he felt the hair on the back of his neck brittle, like the tail of a cat. "Then again… Do you really have time for such a conversation, Black Cat?"

"What?"

"You don't have long now." Train could hear Creed tutting through the line.

"What do you mean? Where are you?"

"I've missed the sound of your voice, Train."

"Stop playing damn games! Why are you calling?" Train's voice had become dangerously slow and cold. He wasn't going to be playing games with Chronos, no matter who they sent.

"Can't you tell? This is a warning."

"A warning?"

"Yes." Creed practically purred "I just wanted to warn you since I'm such a good samaritan, they're coming and you don't have long left."

"Creed…"

"Sorry, I'd love to talk Train, really, but alas, I must go. I don't want to be caught up on the phone when they arrive, but, before I do go, I really should mention that you look incredible tonight, amazing even."

Train listened to the cold silence. He couldn't even hear Creed's breath then softly;

" Goodnight Train."

"Creed! Wai-"

A soft click and the sound of the engaged tone told Train that no amount of yelling would reach Creed now. He turned on his heel and gazed upon Saya's tight expression.

"Train… What's going on?" The young sweeper murmured, her gaze hard and concerned.

Staring at the receiver his blood pumped faster and harder, knocking in his ears and drowning out the loud bass.

"Train…"

"You need to _run_Saya, now."

_**0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**_

**Wow~ Feels so good to get that out of the way, now comes the slash and fighting and all of the really good bits.**  
**R&R**  
**Falling into colours**


End file.
